Un secret
by dormagedream
Summary: Comment Arthur réagit-il lorsqu'il apprend enfin la vérité à propos de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami... Première fic sur Merlin... les Rewiews sont bienvenues !


Merlin avait souvent imaginé la réaction du Prince devant son secret. Les nombreuses fois où il y avait songé, il se représentait Arthur criant et le mettant à mort, son regard partagé entre le dégout et la déception. Et puis parfois il essayait d'imaginer une meilleure fin et il voyait son ami tourner les talons et l'abandonner sans un dernier regard. Dans ses rêves, ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars, la révélation de ses pouvoirs magiques se passait toujours mal. Comment aurait-elle put se passer autrement, le futur roi n'accepterait jamais d'avoir été trahi et trompé pendant si longtemps, surtout par celui qui l'assistait dans sa vie de tout les jours.

Bien qu'il ait imaginé de nombreuses fois cette situation, Merlin n'avait jamais pensé que le simple regard neutre d'Arthur le ferait autant souffrir. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder Merlin sans même de l'étonnement dans les yeux. Jamais le jeune magicien n'avait songé qu'un simple regard le bouleverserait à ce point, dans son imaginations au moins il pouvait se défendre et crier, lui aussi, qu'il avait sauvé les fesses du Prince plus d'une fois. Mais là, Merlin ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi dire.

Alors qu'ils étaient allés visiter un des villages non loin de Camelot afin de vérifier que la loi était respectée, les deux hommes s'étaient fait attaquer par deux brigands. Ils s'étaient jetés sur eux avec la claire intention de les tuer.

Arthur l'avait vu éjecter un des deux hommes contre un arbre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs alors que Merlin était persuadé qu'il était toujours assommé. Mais le futur roi avait la tête dure, il avait tué le brigand qui l'avait frappé à la tête et avait rejoins Merlin juste à temps pour assister à la scène.

Merlin, n'avais toujours pas bougé, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Arthur ne bougeait pas non plus, il regardait son serviteur du regard le plus neutre qui ait jamais existé. Merlin ne pouvait déceler aucune émotion sur son visage, rien.

Puis, soudain, Arthur sortit son épée de son fourreau et se précipita sur lui, ce dernier, n'envisageant même pas de se défendre, ferma les yeux en attendant sa sentence. Arthur le bouscula, il y eut un bruit d'épée mais la douleur ne vint pas. Alors le jeune magicien ouvrit les yeux et ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il vit le jeune prince transperçant le bandit qu'il croyait avoir tué en l'éjectant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, Merlin était sous le choc.

Le jeune prince retira son épée et l'homme tomba sur le sol toujours agrippé à son petit poignard gravé rougit par le sang, la vie ayant pourtant déjà quitté son corps. Merlin était toujours incapable de bouger. Mais Arthur lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait plus voir son regard. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains :

- Arthur, murmura-t-il.

Mais ce dernier vacilla et ses jambes ne semblèrent plus capables de porter son corps. Merlin l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à s'assoir et puis à s'allonger quand il se rendit compte que même la position assise n'était pas envisageable. C'est seulement alors qu'il vit la tache rouge qui grandissait sur la tunique du Prince. _Un petit poignard rougit… par le sang…_ Le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Merlin d'un ton presque implorant.

- Je t'en prie, répondit simplement Arthur, c'était un plaisir.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop stupide, souffla Merlin pendant qu'il enlevait son foulard afin de l'appuyer contre l'endroit où le sang était plus foncé.

- Tu sais que je suis le prince, dit Arthur qui ne semblait faire aucun cas de sa blessure, tu n'es pas sensé m'insulter sans arrêt

- Et vous vous n'êtes pas sensé mourir pour sauver un serviteur, Sir.

Arthur ferma les yeux, le sang coulait trop vite, trop fort…

Après quelques secondes, et sans rouvrir les yeux, il dit :

- J'ai eu beaucoup de serviteurs, il fit une courte pause, plusieurs nourrices et mes chevaliers sont prêts à mourir pour moi et pour Camelot. Deuxième pose, la douleur semblait prendre possession d'Arthur, mais il reprit : Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'ami…

- Je suis votre ami, répondit Merlin, qui appuyait toujours sur la blessure du prince.

- Je ne crois pas être ton ami Merlin. Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Je le pensais sincèrement, mais… je pense aussi que les amis se font confiance et… tu ne me…

Arthur ne fini pas sa phrase, à la place il émit un gémissement. Les mains de Merlin étaient trempées par le sang.

- C'est à cause de votre père… répondit Merlin, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la blessure.

- Je sais… J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un garçon maladroit. Mais en y repensant, j'ai du m'attribuer beaucoup de tes victoires.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, Sir. C'était un travail d'équipe, sauf que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais dans l'équipe. Disons que je vous ai donné quelques coups de pouces.

Arthur palissait à vue d'œil, ses lèvres avaient perdu toute coloration alors que de grandes marques violacées apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Merlin profita du moment où Arthur fermait les yeux pour tenter une ou deux formule de guérison. Bien que son ami soit désormais au courant, le jeune magicien n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant lui, c'était trop tôt. Mais les formules ne marchèrent pas.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.

- J'essaie de vous sauver par la magie… Merlin enleva sa veste afin de remplacer le foulard imbiber de sang depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

- Et ça fonctionne ?

- Non, j'ai bien peur que non.

Le sang du prince sembla s'insinuer moins vite dans son gilet, c'était un bon signe. Ou alors un très mauvais…

- C'est bien ma chance, dit Arthur en rouvrant les yeux. Mon serviteur est un magicien, mais un mauvais magicien.

Merlin sentit un sourire se former sur son visage.

- Détrompez-vous, majesté, je suis très puissant.

- Très puissant, dis-tu, et tu n'arrive pas à venir à bout d'une petite blessure mortelle de rien du tout ?

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle est mortelle…

- Parce que je suis en train de mourir… répondit calmement le prince sans regarder Merlin.

Le magicien sentit un frisson le parcourir, le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes plus tôt en plaisantant de ses pouvoir avait maintenant fais place à la peur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur, je vais m'occupez de vous. Vous n'allez pas mourir.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Merlin allait ajouter quelque chose, mais son ami venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Merlin était un magicien puissant, il avait essayé 4 formules différentes et aucunes ne semblaient avoir d'effet. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple poignard, certes il était joli mais… soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait blessé Arthur. Il tenait toujours son poignard mais Merlin n'eut aucune peine à le dégager de sa main. Il posa ses yeux sur la lame et ses doutes se confirmèrent, elle était gravée, pleins de minuscules symboles de l'ancienne religion, c'était une dague ensorcelée.

Arthur allait mourir. Ils étaient à au moins un jour de marche de Camelot, les cheveux s'étaient enfuis durant la bataille et ils n'avaient rien pris avec eux. De plus, la nuit allait bientôt tomber, réduisant à zéro les chances de croiser quelqu'un dans cette forêt.

Arthur allait mourir, il n'avait aucun moyen de trouvé une formule qui pourrait guérir son ami sans l'aide de son grimoire. Alors Merlin sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il refusa d'abandonner. Il essuya l'eau salée du revers de sa main et arracha sa cape au mort. Il alla chercher la cape de l'homme qu'Arthur avait tué un peu plus loin, ramassa un peu de bois et revint auprès du prince.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si je ne peux vous sauver par la magie, je vous sauverai à la manière traditionnelle. Murmura-t-il à Arthur.

Il posa une couverture près d'un gros rocher et alluma un feu juste à coté. Puis il entreprit de tirer le jeune homme jusque là. Il s'assit enfin sur la couverture et attira le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé contre lui. Alors Arthur sembla reprendre conscience.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Arthur qui, malgré la douleur et la faiblesse semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de Merlin.

- J'applique les enseignements que Gauis m'a appris, répondit Merlin. Séparer le blessé du sol par une couverture, faire un feu pour éviter l'humidité et enfin faire profiter le blessé de notre chaleur corporelle afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer et qu'il ne succombe pas d'hypothermie.

- Hum… Arthur tremblait.

- Il faut que vous restiez conscient Arthur, dit le jeune magicien en le recouvrant de la deuxième cape. Racontez-moi quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? demanda Arthur d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de votre vie, votre enfance.

- Tu la connais déjà, répondit-il. Si tu me racontais plutôt la tienne. Comment devient-on magicien ?

Merlin était choqué et agréablement surpris en même temps. Arthur était au plus mal et pourtant il arrivait encore à l'étonné.

Le jeune magicien lui raconta alors son village, ses amis et toutes les fois où il avait secrètement aidé les autres. Il lui raconta la peur de se faire prendre quand on était magicien et l'incompréhension qu'il avait ressentie lorsque sa mère lui avait comté l'histoire de la grande purge. Il sentit Arthur se détendre dans ses bras et pria pour qu'il ne pleuve pas cette nuit.

Alors que l'aube venait de pointer, Merlin fut réveillé en sursaut par les tremblements d'Arthur. Ce dernier avait perdu toute coloration, il était glacé et ne répondit pas aux appels de son ami.

Il allait mourir. Merlin ne savait plus quoi faire, Arthur avait perdu trop de sang, il faisait trop humide, il allait succomber. Alors le jeune magicien, qui était toujours assis derrière le prince, l'étreignit de ses deux bras. Il ne mourrait pas seul. Merlin posa sa tête sur les cheveux d'Arthur et se mit à pleurer.

- Pitié Arthur, ne mourez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous devez vivre et devenir le roi de Camelot. C'est ma destinée de vous y aider, ne mourez pas…

Et pendant que Merlin répétait cette litanie, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux avait prit la couleur de feu.

Alors que Merlin avait cessé de parler, les tremblements d'Arthur s'estompèrent et il sentit le jeune prince se détendre complètement. Il ne put réprimer un sanglot, et qui l'entendrait de toute façon, il était désormais seul dans cette forêt, seul avec le corps de son ami. Mais alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte, Merlin sentit Arthur bouger. Et pour cause, le jeune prince se releva en position assise.

A présent libéré du poids du corps du prince, Merlin fit un bon afin de se retrouver face à Arthur auprès duquel il s'agenouilla.

- Arthur, dit Merlin sans même s'en rendre compte, vous êtes vivant !

- Je suis vivant, répéta le prince, semblant complètement désorienté.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Arthur, alors que Merlin soulevait sa tunique afin de voir sa blessure qui semblait avoir rétrécit d'au moins la moitié de sa taille.

- Vous… vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? répondit Merlin, sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'Arthur pourrait avoir tout oublié.

- De rien, répéta encore une fois le prince d'un air lointain. Sauf que j'ai sauvé tes petites fesses de magicien insolant, reprit-il regardant Merlin droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune magicien sentit son cœur battre la chamade et, sans plus de retenue, étreignit son ami. Ce dernier fit une grimace de douleur mais ne dit rien afin de ne pas gâcher ce moment. Il rendit son étreinte à Merlin et souffla dans son oreille :

- Merci.


End file.
